Percy & Ben Wielders of the Omnitrix
by Clawruler
Summary: Join Percy Jackson, Ben Tennyson and the gang as they fight bad guys and save the day with super powered watches strapped to their wrist. Takes place during the original Ben 10 series and two years before The Lightning Thief. Rated T for paranoia
1. And Then There Were 10 - Part 1

**Hey guys, so this is the actual first chapter for the story that I was writing, I also have changed a few thing plus added more stuff onto what I previewed before.**

**Disclaimer I don't own either Percy Jackson or Ben 10 those rights belong to Rick Riordan and Man of Action/ Cartoon Network respectively. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**_Narrator_**

Within America there was a town named Bellwood, which was a normal town by standards, nothing out of the ordinary really happened there. Now with Bellwood there was an elementary school called Madison Elementary School, which was currently running its last day before the summer holidays. Inside is where we find two young boys excitedly waiting for the end of school to get onto their camping trip together.

The first boy had shaggy brown hair with green eyes, pale skin and was also quite skinny though with some muscle definition. He wore a black-striped white shirt with short sleeves, green pants and black and white shoes with black stripes; his name is Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson.

The boy sitting next to him had wind-swept jet black hair with startling sea-green eyes which seemed to look like the sea, he had sun-kissed skin and had a swimmers build. He wore a black shirt with short sleeves, dark grey cargo shorts and light grey and black shoes with black strip; his name is Perseus "Percy" Achilles Jackson.

These two boys both have different personalities but also are similar in a way, one difference was that Percy would try his hardest in school with his ADHD and Dyslexia, Ben would do little studies and wing his way through the year.

But even though they had a few differences they were the best friends you'd ever see, they both were able to work together and usually come out on top. While both of them could be considered "The Muscle" in a way, Percy would usually think up the plans for them before going in, though that's usually after they both run in at first.

At the moment both of them were excited about the fact they were going on a camping trip with Ben's Grandpa Max. Max in their opinion was pretty cool for his age and though he wasn't at his best like when he was younger he was still able to do a lot of cool stuff. He wore a red and orange Hawaiian with a white shirt underneath, with blue pants and brown shoes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third Person <em>**

"Come on, come on" Ben mumbled while taking a quick glance at the clock up on the wall, impatiently waiting for the last bell.

"Dude chill out, we'll get out when we do" Percy mumbled to Ben, "You saying 'come on' won't make it speed up."

Ben was about to say something before their teacher spoke up about it still wasn't too late to attend summer school with her, which caused both Percy and Ben the snort at the thought.

"Yeah right" Both of the boys said as Ben quickly stole a glance towards the clock, a second later the bell rung signalling the end of school. As they were walking out the teacher wished them a good summer vacation.

"Benjamin and Perseus" the teacher said looking at the two before pulling out two different pulling out two different paper planes which generated a groan from both boys.

* * *

><p>As Percy and Ben finally got out of school they both saw Cash and JT the school bullies picking on Jamie, a chubby kid that was in there grade.<p>

"Dude we have got to help him out" Ben said putting his bag on the ground.

"You go have fun with that Ben, I think I'll just wait back and look after our bags" Percy replies, with an innocent smile on his face. Even though he normally would help he was excited for the trip and knew trying to fight the bullies would be pointless.

His point was proven probably within five minutes as both Ben and Jamie were hung up on the tree by their underwear as Percy lay on the ground laughing at Ben's misfortune. As Percy started to calm down an old looking RV rolled up in front of them.

Turning around Percy grinned at the drive of the vehicle; it was none other than his best friends Grandpa who would be the one to take them on this camping trip.

"Come on you two we're burning daylight, I want to make it to the campsite by night fall." Grandpa Max shouted from the driver's seat.

Nodding his head Percy made his way inside the RV, or the Rust Bucket as Max called it.

"Uhh Grandpa a little help here?" Ben called out waving his arms around to show he was stuck.

When Percy made it to the door he let Max out first being respectful towards him, which earned him a nod of thanks from Max before he went to get Ben and Jamie out of the tree.

Walking into the Rust Bucket, Percy saw somebody with red hair already sitting in the one of the two couches at the table. Smirking he knew exactly who this was just by the fact that they were in the Rust Bucket, but just to check his theory he snuck up behind the mysterious person before covering their eyes.

"Guess who?" Percy asked not bothering to change his voice seeing as they hadn't seen each other since they moved here after Gabe had tried to kill them.

"Hmmm I'd have to say my dweeb of a cousin's best friend" the person, now identified as a girl from her voice, said. "Who just so happens to also be one of my best friends which I hardly get to see because of school"

Removing his hands from over the girls eyes, said girl turned around and stood up and was slightly shorter than Percy who stood at around 4'5". When Percy looked at the girl to take in what had changed in the two years they hadn't seen each other.

He saw that she was wearing a blue shirt with a cat logo on the chest and also wore white capris. Her red hair had a blue hair clip which held her bangs and had green eyes almost similar to Ben's.

"What no hugs for your bestest friend Gwen?" Percy asks with mock hurt to the now dubbed Gwen.

Gwen just rolled her eyes but her smile gave away that she was glad to see her friend again. Quickly she pulled him into a bone crushing hug which Percy returned with equal enthusiasm.

Pulling back they both had red tainting their cheeks from the intensity of the hug, and also the fact that they both had a crush on each other which the other didn't know about, though it was funny for everyone else since they knew about it.

Quickly Gwen pushed Percy into the seat that she was just in before sitting down in his lap leaning up against his chest. Even though they both were oblivious of the others feelings somehow, they still do stuff like lean on one another, or for Gwen sitting in Percy's lap and leaning into him.

Percy blushed at how they were currently sitting opening his mouth say something he then shut it and shrugged before wrapping his arms around Gwen's waist. Grandpa Max soon walked in and was followed by Ben as he stuffed the last of his underwear into his pants, which cause a quiet snicker from the two.

"I've been waiting all year for this trip it's going to be the best" Ben said while walking in not seeming to notice Gwen, until Grandpa Max kept moving forward towards the driving seat.

Realizing it wasn't just him, Grandpa Max and Percy in the Rust Bucket turned to look at Gwen wide eyed, which was a mixture from the shock of how their sitting and that she was even here with them.

"What is She- What is _She_ doing here? And why are you two sitting like that?" Ben asked looking annoyed that Gwen was here and confused as to why the two were sitting like that.

"I thought your cousin would like to come with us this summer, is, that uh, that a problem for you Ben?" Grandpa Max asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.

Ben huffed before turning to the two us before raising an eyebrow at us as if re-asking about why they sitting like that.

"What I like sitting in his lap, its comfy here" Gwen said innocently as she made herself more comfy in Percy's lap who just blushed deeper red and just shrugged, hiding his face in her hair, making her blush as well.

"Also do not look at me dweeb I didn't exactly want to be here either" Gwen said glaring at Ben who was now sitting opposite the two, "Somebody suggested to my parents that it'd be a good experience for me to see the great outdoors. Thought now that I know Percy will be on the trip maybe it'll be better than I originally thought."

With that the rest of the trip the three made small conversation every so often, at one stage Gwen fell asleep resting her head against Percy's chest and if he found it uncomfortable he didn't say anything.

By the four reached the camp site the sun had gone down and the moon was just rising up into the night sky. The three kids were sitting at the picnic table outside the Rust Bucket at where they were currently, waiting for Grandpa Max to bring out the food. While on the ride there Max insisted in calling him Grandpa or Grandpa Max as he saw him as a one of his Grandkids in everything but blood.

When Max finally opened the RV door he was holding a bowl but they couldn't see what was in it.

When he placed the bowl down the four looked at the bowl in different emotions, Gwen and Ben had a look of confusion and slight disgust, while Percy looked confused before shrugging and picking one up and eating it, much to the horror of the two cousins.

Percy and Grandpa Max both smirked at the two at their looks of horror of their best friend eating a living bug.

"Ahh that was good you guys should try one before you pass them off" Percy said before popping another into his mouth and handing one to both of them.

"Ahh no thanks I think I'm good, do you even know what you're eating?" Gwen asked looking at her best friend and secret crush weirdly.

"These are marinated meal worms, their hard to come by fresh in the state, their considered a delicacy in some countries" Grandpa Max said while popping a few into his mouth, earning a shiver from the two cousins, "And completely gross in others" Gwen added.

"Can't we just have a burger or something?" Ben asked hopefully and Gwen nodded showing that she was agreeing with her cousin on this one.

"Non-sense this summer will be an adventure for you taste buds" Grandpa Max said, "Now I'll go get the sheep's tongue from the fridge"

Walking back into the Rust Bucket Ben quickly turned to Gwen and Percy.

"I have a half-eaten bag of corn chips and a candy bar, what do you guys have?" Ben asked trying to find anything else to eat other than insects.

"I have some rice cakes and hard candy" Gwen said looking down a bit, before turning to Percy who was still eating the meal worms and chuckling at the two for trying to miss out on eating the worms.

"I have a sandwich and part of a carrot leftover" Percy said chuckling "why don't you guys try it they're good and tasty"

The two looked down at the bowl of wiggling worms before turning to each other, "think we can make our food last for the whole summer?" Ben asked before they both slumped down in their seats which cause Percy to laugh at the two, which got him a glare in return.

* * *

><p><em>Outer Space<em>

While the three kids were finishing up dinner up in outer space there was a fight happening between two ships.

One was small and was coloured blue and green; it was currently being chased by a much bigger ship which was a mix between brown and orange in colour.

The bigger one was firing upon the small one before they were blew up the back of the ship, as the bigger ship's captain, an alien with a humanoid shape and a squid face, the smaller ship suddenly sent out a green beam directly into the bridge of the ship causing an explosion.

The bigger ship seemed to as a reaction sent a bigger beam straight back exploding the ship into pieces. The bridge seemed to be the only thing that stayed intact from the whole ship.

As the bridge slowly floated through space a pod suddenly shot out of it, before splitting open releasing two spheres down to Earth in the direction of America.

* * *

><p><em>With Percy &amp; Ben<em>

After finally eating something the three children split up to do their own separate things, Ben went to play on his gaming device, Gwen went and did something on her laptop while Percy decided to just lay looking up at the stars next to her.

While there were all doing this they sat in silence though Ben and Gwen were just ignoring each other, Percy was silent because he enjoyed the calming effect that the moon and forest currently had on him.

As he was looking at the night sky he started to try name the constellation he could see, he didn't get far before his thoughts were interrupted by Ben getting up saying he was going for a walk.

Sighing he got up from where he had gotten comfortable and started to stretch before heading in the direction Ben had left.

"Where are you going Percy?" Gwen asked looking at her friend walking off the same way his cousin had gone.

"Just going to go on a walk with Ben I'll try keep him out of trouble as well" Percy replied not stopping and waved a hand over his shoulder and continued down the path that Ben went down.

After a minute or walking in the forest he found Ben walking grumping stuff which seemed to be about how the trip will be boring.

"Hey Ben wait up" Percy called up as he sped up to a jog to make the rest of the distance while Ben stopped and looked at him.

When he caught up they continued walking through the forest making small talk about random stuff. Once they reached a clearing they both stopped talking and looked up at the sky, just as two shooting stars passed.

"Hey look a shooting star!" The boys said with excitement as they watched the shooting stars fall through the sky, before the stars suddenly changed directions and shot towards Percy and Ben.

Wide eyed the two stood there frozen for a second before turning around and running away from it, they were able to avoid being hit but still the shock for the impact sent them flying a small distance.

Slowly the two got back to their feet before looking at each other then turning away and heading to one of the two newly formed craters.

When Percy got to the edge of his crater as the smoke started to clear he got a clear view of the thing that crashed, he was surprised to see that it seemed to be a black and grey sphere object. Shrugging his shoulders Percy jumped down into the crater, he heard Ben yelp followed by something falling down.

Snickering he guessed that Ben fell down the hole compared to him just jumping down.

Looking at the object that had fallen he was surprised when it suddenly opened up with a green light and in the middle was a weird looking watch that a grey and black in colour with a green hourglass face and buttons.

Slowly he walked forward with his left arm out front of him in case something happened and he had to grab the watch quickly. When he got within a grabbing distance of the watch it suddenly latched onto him to his wrist, which with the sudden movement caused him to jump back and give a quick yell from the surprise.

He quickly climbed out of the hole and tried to pull the watch off his wrist, after a while he gave up and decided to see what happened with Ben. Simply turning to his left he saw that Ben also seemed to have something that looked almost identical to the weird alien watch on his wrist.

Ben was still trying to get the watch of his wrist; after realising that using his hands wasn't going to work he grabbed a branch that was lying of the ground near him.

Deciding to try see what this new device did he pressed the button that might of done something, suddenly the hourglass seemed to pop up which made Percy jump back a bit. When Percy looked at it again he saw that the hourglass had shifted into a diamond shape with a strange blacked out figure in the centre of it.

"Hey Ben come here for a second!" Percy called out not looking back as he was watching the watch as if trying to figure out what would happen.

"Did the thing in your crater have a watch or something in it?" Ben asked as he walks over to Percy his watch had also done what Percy's had except that he was close to pressing his before Percy called out to him.

"Yeah it did" Percy answered as he turned around to face Ben both showing off a weird alien watch that had a green and grey colour scheme to it, both middle bits were popped up and showing the same figure.

"Should we press it down?" Ben asked while looking at the middle button really wanting to press it down.

"We go on the three?" Percy asked he got a nod from Ben signalling a yes. They put a finger on top of the button, before looking at each other.

"One" Said Percy

"Two" said Ben

"Three" they both said as pressed the button down and the two both exploded into a green light and they both felt their bodies start to change.

When the light died down they both looked at each other and saw different things standing where the other stood. Both of them looked as if they were made out of rock and lava while their heads were on fire.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! We're on fire!" they both screamed as they looked at each other, pointing at each other unable to make complete sentences.

Finally after they calmed down they started to look at each other to see what the other looked like.

"Whoa. We look awesome!" Ben said after looking at Percy, "let's see what we can do, must be something cool"

Concentrating they both were able to shoot a fire bolt out of their finger and have it crash into two different trees, both looking at each other they passed a silent message between each other, 'this is awesome'.

"Liking it" They said before they clapped their hands together before opening them up forming a larger fire ball, when they figured that it was big enough they threw the fire within their hands towards the tree line.

The fire balls started to smash through more trees than the previous two, the two boys started laughing at the amount of fun that they were having. Their laughter quickly died when they not that the forest around them had caught fire, looking at each other they both knew that they were in trouble.

"Aww man, we got to put this fire out before it gets worse" Percy said before running of to try stamp out some of the fire that was on the ground, which only caused it to start back up again as soon as he put it out.

Quickly they found out that their efforts only seemed to make the fire worse than better, at each other they knew they were screwed. "Oh man we are going to get so busted for this" Ben said freaking out before going back to trying to put the fire out.

* * *

><p><em>With Gwen &amp; Max<em>

While Percy & Ben went on their walk Max decided to have a talk with Gwen that he had intended to have once he had seen how both Percy and her were sitting on the Rust Bucket.

"So Gwen would you like to explain to me why you were sitting Percy's lap for the entire trip up here? Or more what are your feelings for him?" Max asked, crossing his arms and looking at Gwen expectantly.

Gwen blushed bright red as she recalled the memory from earlier that day, to be honest she wasn't so sure herself but she found herself to comfy to be bothered to get back up. She knew she had a huge crush on him since they were eight, they had practically grown up together and he'd always help and protect her from people that would pick on her.

Sighing she answered, "To answer your second question I've had a crush on him since we were eight, he was always protecting me and I just found that I couldn't help not liking him, he was always there to help me and made me have fun when I had to go to Ben's. To answer why I was sitting on his lap was because- Hey what's that?" Gwen asked confused at the smoke that was coming out of the tree line.

Getting up Grandpa Max looked at where Gwen was looking, "looks like the start of a forest fire, better let the ranger know, probably some darn fool camper out there messing around with something he shouldn't" Max said before a look of realization struck them both.

"Ben/ Percy" Max and Gwen said before Max went opened on of the containers and pulled out two fire extinguishers and handing one to Gwen.

"Better take this" Grandpa Max said before they both ran into the forest to try and find Ben and Percy.

* * *

><p><em>With Ben &amp; Percy<em>

Back with the two boys they were still trying to put out the fire but were only helping in making it worse.

"This would be so cool, if it weren't so, not cool" Ben said aloud while Percy continued to try to put the fire out.

Suddenly Percy had a crazy idea that he knew that only with his ADHD mind he was able to think of, quickly he stopped putting out the fire and stood there with his arms raised aimed at a burning tree.

"Dude we're trying to stop the fire not make it worse" Ben yelled when he saw how Percy was standing.

Ignoring Ben's comment Percy concentrated on trying to pull the fire towards himself and absorb it, after a few seconds of nothing happening he was about to give up until he noticed that the fire from the tree was spiralling towards his hands.

He was about to inform Ben when something behind him came shooting at the back of his head putting the fire out that surrounded his head, turning around he looked down to see Gwen standing there with a shocked expression on his face, and a moment later three things happened.

His head lit back on fire to the way it should be, Gwen screamed loudly which also happened to alert Ben that there was someone else in the area with them.

"Look I know we look weird, but there is now reason to be scared-" Percy said before Gwen pulled back her fire extinguisher and smacked him over the head with it, making fall back a bit.

As Percy was getting up Gwen sent another stream of foam from the extinguisher putting out his head again and making him cough some of the foam back up and relighting his head.

"I don't know what you are, but you'll stay down there if you know what's good for you" Gwen said aiming the fire extinguisher at Percy.

Ben, who was standing behind Percy, decided to have a little fun at their expense since they were in this form. Concentrating he set a small for alit on top of Gwen's shoes making her yelp and start jumping around before putting it out with the extinguisher.

"I warned you two" Gwen said bringing the extinguisher above her head as Ben came up besides Percy, who was now standing up.

"Don't even think about it freak" Ben said looking down at Gwen who looked like she was about to attack before a look of realization crossed her face and she lowered her arms down.

"Ben? Percy? Is that you guys? What happened?" Gwen asked looking extremely confused at how her cousin and crush look like big fire guys.

"Well when we were walking these meteors fell from the sky and almost munched us. Expect they weren't meteors or satellites, but these cool watch things that jumped up onto our wrists and when we tried to get it off we were suddenly on fire, only it didn't hurt and we accidently start this mega forest fire" Ben summed up everything in breath.

"Gwen are you alri- what in blazes?" Grandpa Max said as he ran up to check on Gwen until he saw what she was looking at.

"Hey Grandpa, guess who?" Gwen said gesturing her head towards Percy and Ben.

"Hey Grandpa is us" Ben said waving his hand at Grandpa Max, while Percy just nodded his head and did a two finger salute.

"Ben? Percy? What happened to you two?" Grandpa said as he got a better look at the two.

"Well when we were walking these meteors-" Ben started to explain before getting cut off by Gwen.

"Umm excuse me, major forest fire burning out of control, remember?" Gwen reminded them.

"What do we do?" Ben asked looking into the fire.

"Well before Gwen interrupted us I figured out a way to put the fires out, we just have to concentrate on trying to 'absorb' the fire around us." Percy said, finally saying something since Max arrived, before turning his back on them and holding his arms out. Moments later the fire from in front of him started to spiral towards his out stretched arms.

Seeing that this was working, Ben quickly went behind Gwen and Max on the opposite side of Percy and tried doing the same. As Ben stretched his arms out he started to try concentrate on the flames in front of him and trying to pull them towards him.

After a minute the flames started to spiral towards him like they had Percy but they were going at a much slower rate, before starting to speed up to the rate Percy was going.

Percy was able to absorb the side that he was working on quicker than Ben so he started to help him put it out quicker.

After a few minutes the fire was completely gone and both Percy and Ben were panting from the effort it took to absorb all the fire.

"How about we head back to the campsite?" Grandpa Max suggested before getting nods in response and they started to walk back to the campsite.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter and just to let you all know, yes I am having Percy still as a demigod but I'm changing it the slightest bit, but that will be revealed in later chapters. <strong>

**Also sorry in advanced if my grammar and spelling aren't the best, this is the first real story that I've made so there will be a few mistakes, and also if some of the characters are to OOC it's just how I made them to fit the story line.  
><strong>

**I also wanted to ask about how I'm currently producing the chapters because when I write them I make one chapter equal that of one episode of Ben 10, meaning the next three chapters are the first episode. I wanted to know if I should release them separate, shorter and slightly quicker or release one chapter as one episode so they're longer but will take longer to make, this will be up to you.**


	2. And Then There Were 10 - Part 2

**Disclaimer I don't own either Percy Jackson or Ben 10 those rights belong to Rick Riordan and Man of Action/ Cartoon Network respectively.**

* * *

><p><em>Vilgax's Spaceship<em>

"What do you mean they weren't on board the ship? This battle life cost me my life and you say the omnitrixs are no longer on the transport?" The deformed man with a squid head yelled, annoyed of what he had just heard.

"It seems that a pod was jettisoned from the ship before we boarded and landed on the planet below" one of the minions said while working on the screen in front of him.

"Get down there and get me those omnitrixs" Vilgax, the deformed squid man, said turning to the silhouette of a robot behind him.

Said robot turned and headed to an air lock and it shot itself straight down towards where the omnitrixs landed.

When it landed he scanned the area trying to find the omnitrixs, when it found the capsules that once held them it scanned only to find nothing, raising its arms it charged beams before shooting and destroying both capsules.

Lowing its arms it jettisoned two saucers that expanded by popping things from the top and bottom, letting out its arms. They hovered just above the other robot before flying off into the forest trying to find the omnitrixs, which were currently on both Ben and Percy's wrists.

* * *

><p><em>Campsite – few minutes before the robot landed<em>

"So you're saying that these watches just jumped up and it clamped itself onto your wrists?" Max interrogated the two boys that were both still stuck as a fire alien.

"He this time it wasn't our fault, I swear" Ben said while eating a marshmallow Gwen passed him.

"I believe you Ben" Grandpa Max said seriously, "think they're going to stay a monster forever?" Gwen asked her Grandpa, saddened by the idea that her long-time crush being something that would hurt her every time they touch one another.

"They're not monsters their aliens," Max said seriously which got him strange looks from the kids, "I uh mean look at him, what else could they be?" he questioned trying to defend himself.

"I'm sure we don't want to be these fire guys forever, how am I going to play little league if I keep charcoal the ball every time I catch a pop fly? Or how will Percy doing any swimming contests if every time he gets into the water he puts himself out?" Ben complained

"I hope we can figure how to change back, I'm sure people will freak out when they see us" Percy said for the first time they got back.

"Don't worry boys we'll figure this thing out" Grandpa Max said before suddenly the hourglass rings on their chests started flashing red and make a beeping sound as if something was timing out.

The two stood up before both exploding into light making both Max and Gwen away from the two, closing their eyes. When they turned back around they saw that both Ben and Percy were back to the way they used to be.

"We're us again!" Ben cheered when he looked at himself and Percy seeing that they were both back to normal. He then went back to trying to pull the watch off of his arm while Percy decided to just sit down next to Gwen, "still can get this thing off" Ben complained while he tried pushing it up his wrist.

"You two better not fool around with it anymore before we know exactly what we're dealing with, I'll go check out that crash site. You guys stay here till I get back." Grandpa Max said while getting up and grabbing a flashlight.

Once he left Ben and Percy decided to check out what they could about the watch that was currently stuck on their wrist. Moving to behind the Rust Bucket they both started to turn the middle part of the device seeing what will happen.

"Huh I wonder what this does" Ben said to himself before looking around to see if Gwen was around, when she suddenly came up behind him and yelled "caught yah!" and then laughing at him jumping.

"ah ha-ha very funny, like your face" Ben retorted before going back to the watch, "Grandpa said not to mess with that thing, I thought you would have had a bit more common sense than Ben Percy" Gwen said annoyed that they were both ignoring what Grandpa Max had said.

"Yeah so, what's your point?" Ben asked not looking up, "did your parents drop you when you were a baby?" Gwen asked looking at her cousin weirdly.

"Relax Gwen I'm only trying to figure out what this thing can do, seeing as it's going to be stuck on my wrist for a while I should know how to use it. But don't look at me for what Ben is doing cause I have no idea," Percy said while looking up at Gwen and giving her a small smile which made her blush.

"Come on you can't tell us that you aren't a little bit curious as to what this thing can do?" Ben asked finally looking at Gwen.

"Not in the least" Gwen said looking away from the two and putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure you're related to me?" Ben asked tilting his head to the side confused at how they could be cousins.

* * *

><p><em>With Max<em>

While Ben was trying to figure out the watch Max was at the crash site looking to for clues as to what Percy and Ben found, he picked a bit of the pod that was still intact and looked at it.

"I don't like this one little bit" He said seriously

* * *

><p><em>With Ben, Percy &amp; Gwen<em>

"Look if me and Percy can figure this thing out maybe we can help people, I mean really help them and not make things worse" Ben said holding his wrist up to point at the watch, before going back to turning the middle part.

The three of them had moved back to the camp fire where Ben sat on a rock by himself playing with the watch and Gwen and Percy sat on the log together with Percy doing the same as Ben and Gwen roasting a marshmallow.

"So what did it feel like going alien and all that?" Gwen asked trying to make conversation and also because she was interested in the watch as well, though she'd never tell Ben that.

"It freaked us out at first It was like we were us but also someone else" Percy explained for the both of them before Ben's dial suddenly popped up making Ben jump a bit, Percy for the most part had figured out how to get it to work already, though he didn't try it out yet, and just wanted to let Ben try figure this out on his own, he was just currently looking for other functions.

"Hey I think I figured out this thing works, ha looks like I beat you this time Percy," Ben said sticking his tongue out at Percy who simply just looked at him before, without looking, made the dial pop up twisted it a couple times before pressing it back down.

He was enveloped in a bright green light, he could feel his muscles growing outwards from the omnitrix soon spreading all over his body forcing him to close his eyes before opening the again. He suddenly lurched forward onto his hands and knees and felt hair growing rapidly down his upper back and rest of his body, covering his eyes. He felt his hand lose a finger and claws growing out of them, when he felt his transformation was down he suddenly let out a roar.

When the light died down in his place was an orange haired mutt the size of a car with sharp teeth, a shoulder guard on his left shoulder along with the hourglass dial, which for some reason was more silver than white. He also didn't have any eyes, but you could see weird lines on his neck, he also had black lips and drool coming out of his mouth.

Ben's eyes widen at how Percy had already figured out the functions of this watch before him, so not wanting to be out down, he twisted the dial till a silhouette that closely resembled what Percy currently looked like currently, he then pressed down the dial bursting into a bright green light.

When the light died down in his place was a creature that looked exactly like Percy except his hourglass dial was white instead of Percy's silver one.

"Eww Ben this thing looks uglier than you normally do. Pow wow put a flea collar on this mutt" Gwen said holding her nose and standing in front of Ben, "and no eyes? What good is this one it can't see?" Gwen questioned waving her hand in front of his face, before a look of realisation crossed her face.

Looking at the branch in her hand she smirked evilly before moving to stand behind Ben who still hadn't move. Positioning herself behind Ben she put the branch under her armpit and rubbed her hands together before grabbing the branch and twirling it, getting into a batters pose.

Turning his head slightly Ben used the gill like nostrils on his neck to 'see' what Gwen was doing, when he 'saw' that Gwen was about to hit him he jumped up out of the way and landed on the Rust Bucket, while Gwen tripped and fell over onto her face.

Ben looked down on Gwen smiling, while Percy did the same off to that side. "Ok maybe it's not a total loser" Gwen said after getting up.

Ben then proceeded to jump off the Rust Bucket and do a front flip landing in front of Gwen, "Ehh two word breath, mint" Gwen said after smelling Ben's breath.

Ben turned so she was behind him and decided to act like a dog by kicking up dirt at Gwen with his back feet, before jumping off into the tree line. Shaking his head Percy knew that he would have to follow Ben to make sure he doesn't get into trouble.

"Ben, Percy, get back here! Percy Ben, I'm going to tell Grandpa you turn into some freaky animal monster thing and went swinging around the forest when he told you not to!" Gwen yelled at the two boys, now turned alien dogs that were running into the forest, before sighing "Oh this is a majorly weird day".

* * *

><p><em>With Ben &amp; Percy<em>

In the forest the two boys were swinging from tree to tree by the branches until they both stopped in different trees and looked at each other before smiling the best they could in this form. Suddenly they both felt as if something was watching them, turning their heads the noticed that two robots were focusing on one of them specifically.

Quickly they jumped out of the way before they could get hit with the lasers that these robots fired. They continued to jump between trees avoiding getting hit by the lasers; they both were able to get behind their respective targets which both flew into a clearing trying to scan and look for the two.

When the robots started to advance deeper into the forest for their search for the two, Ben and Percy climbed to the top of separate trees before jumping up at the same time and landing on different robots. As they landed the robots tried to shot them with their lasers but missed and cut trees instead.

Quickly they bit down on the robots laser before pulling it off, when the robots realised that they had lost their main weapon they started to ram into trees trying to incapacitate the two. They both quickly pulled off the top of the robot which didn't make it stop flying; the both suddenly heard their dials start to beep signalling a time out would happen soon. Seeing that there was a cliff close by they both jumped off in different directions Percy when left and Ben went right.

When they landed they almost instantly transformed back to their original forms, getting up they looked at each other before pumping their fist and yelling "yes!"

Percy made his way over to Ben just as Gwen stepped out of the bushes with a shovel in her hands, when she saw that they were both physically alright she sighed before pulling Percy into a hug which made them both blush.

"I'm glad you're alright Percy" Gwen said pulling back from the hug with a small smile, "oh and I guess you as well Ben" she said smirking towards an irritated looking Ben. They quickly ran back to their camp site so that Grandpa Max didn't worry about them.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Rust Bucket<em>

"I was worried you'd two would get popular with that thing on your wrist. That's why I asked you two not to fool around with it till we know what the heck it is" Grandpa Max said looking cross at both Ben and Percy, while Gwen had a smirk on her face.

"Sorry Grandpa/ Max" they apologised in unison, "but at least I figured out how to make it work, all you do is press this button, then when the ring pops up just twist it till you see the guy you want to be. Slam it down and bam; you're one of ten super cool alien dudes!" Ben continued on after apologising.

"What about staying a super cool alien dude and not turning back into plain old pizza face?" Gwen questioned, teasing her cousin about the fact he couldn't stay a cool alien dude forever.

"We kinda haven' figured that part out yet" Percy said slouching down a bit wish he knew how to do it.

Max then moved his hand to his chin in a thinking pose, "with a device as those watches clamped on you my guess is we better help you two learn, fast" Max said with a smile on his face.

The three looked at him before Ben cheered "Alright!", they suddenly heard static come from a radio broadcaster that was set up in the RV.

"Mayday, mayday, somebody help us we're under attack by some sort of, I know you're not going to believe me, but robot" the guy from the radio said, you could hear screams coming from the background.

"Sounds like those things that attacked us" Percy realised with wide eyes, "they must be looking for our watches, those people are in trouble because of us" Ben finished for Percy catching onto what he was saying.

Grandpa raised an eyebrow at the two they both got up from their seats and looked at each other, "I we can help them" Ben said looking at Percy.

"Ah, you? What are you going to do about it Tennyson?" Gwen asked standing up with her hands on the table.

The two boys looked at each other before looking at their left wrists then back up again smirking.

* * *

><p><em>Forest near robot attack<em>

The after the four of them decided to help the people they left the Rust Bucket and headed towards where the distress signal came from. Once they reach a good distance to where people couldn't see both Percy and Ben transforming into whatever alien they chose.

Looking at Grandpa Max one last time to make sure this is what they should do; they got a nod in response. Then looking at each other they smirked and looked at their watches pressing the buttons to pop the ring out.

"Eeny meeny miny, here goes" Ben said turning the ring to the words before choosing his alien, Percy waited a moment before popping the ring up as well. Instead of doing what Ben did, he turned the ring a couple times before landing on a random alien.

Looking at each other they smirked and then pressed down the ring, or more Ben slammed it down, making them suddenly explode in a green light.

As soon as they both pressed the ring down they could feel a crystal like rock covering their entire body before melding into a body which was both taller and had more strength to it than their normal bodies. They could feel four spikes coming out of their back, two larger one on the upper back and two smaller one in the middle of their back.

When the light died down in the place of the two boys was now two light green crystal like beings, the one that was Ben wore a black and white jumpsuit, while the one that was Percy wore a more black and silver jumpsuit.

Opening their eyes both Ben and Percy looked at each other to see the alien they chose and upon looking at themselves and each other they knew that they chose the same alien again, which caused the both to smirk.

"So what can these guys do?" Gwen asked looking between Percy and Ben's new form, raising their arms up Ben replied "I don't know" followed by Percy saying "but I bet it's going to be cool."

They then ran off towards where the robot was currently destroying things. When they got there the saw what the robot looked like, it was at least 40 feet tall and had more humanoid features to the UFO-shaped drones that attacked them before. It also had 3 insectoid legs, its hand had four claws on them and you could see where it shot lasers from.

"Looks like papa robot this time, we'll get gear heads, and you guys get the campers to safety" Percy said looking at the robot.

Getting a nod in response Gwen and Grandpa Max ran off to help get the campers to a safe place, while Ben and Percy turned to face each other, "ready to go find out what this guy can do and kick some alien robot's butt?" Percy asked smirking at Ben.

"Do you really have to ask?" Ben replied with a smirk as well. With that they both ran towards the robot just as he grabbed a pack ranger.

"Leave him alone, want something to pick on try us" Ben said with his hands on his hips while Percy went around behind the robot to try get a shot at him.

As the robot scanned Ben, Percy quickly found out that he could shoot diamonds, or whatever he was made out of with his hands. Quickly he fired the diamonds at the robot just as he was about to shoot Ben, which made it turn around and scan him as well.

With having time to move the robot shot a laser at both of their feet making the both fly into the air before falling onto RV's to which the robot fired another laser at them blowing up the RV's, the robot the headed towards Ben, as he was the closest of the two of them.

As they were both stuck underneath the RV's they quickly found out that they could meld their arms into sharp spikes and used that to cut open a way out. When they both got out they looked at their arms before making smaller spikes pop out.

As Ben got out of the destroyed RV he quickly went on the offensive trying to cut the robot with his arm, the robot just jumped out of the way before making the lower part spin a few times before landing back down, pinning Ben in the process.

Once Percy got out of the destroyed RV he was in and saw that Ben was pinned by the robot, he quickly made both of his arms shape into heaps of spikes before firing them at the robot to try get it off of Ben.

As this was happening Gwen and Grandpa Max helped the park ranger down from the car he was on, when he looked at them he asked "what is going on here?", Gwen looked at him before saying "you probably wouldn't believe me if I told, now come on" and then running off with Max to help more people.

The park ranger stayed there and looked at where the robot was and saw that it was getting pushed back from the crystals that Percy was shooting at it. The robot quickly grabbed Ben and threw him towards the ranger's car, which made the ranger dive out of the way before getting up and running away, and shot a laser at Percy's feet making him go fly again but into a tree this time.

As Ben got off of the destroyed car the robot turned his attention back onto him making him dive out of the way to avoid a laser that was shot at him. Quickly getting up he ran away from the robot just as another shot was fired at him, when he made it to the tree line a shot was fired in front of him making him have to go the other way before ducking and missing another laser which hit a tree. When he heard the tree come down he saw that it was going to land on Gwen but before he could move he was shot once again into the trees.

Looking up at the tree as it came down Gwen was frozen in shock at what was about to happen but just before the tree fell on top of her the suddenly the sound of cutting, and standing in front of Gwen was Percy with huge spikes on his back which he used to cut the tree right down the middle.

Percy smiled at Gwen who returned the smile before the robot grabbed him and pulled at his arm, he quickly made spikes shot out of his arm destroying the robots hand. The robot quickly retaliated by shooting him point blank in the back, making him fly off into the woods.

Upon seeing this Ben got angry that his friend could have just been injured so he charged at the robot, when Gwen saw what happened she quickly turned to Grandpa Max, "you go make sure that Percy's alright, I'll stay here and watch Ben" Grandpa Max said seeing the look in Gwen's eye.

Nodding her head she quickly ran off into the forest where Percy flew off to.

As Ben was running towards the robot he made both of his hands into spikes and as the robot fired another laser at him he blocked it with his arms, reflecting the shot all other the place before he was thrown back a little way.

Looking at his arms he suddenly got an idea, quickly running back to the robot he changed his arms back to what they normally arm and got the attention of the robot "come on put one in here" Ben said pointing to his chest.

The robot in response started to charge up another beam aimed at him, when Grandpa Max saw this and didn't realise what Ben was thinking shouted out "Get out of there! Run!"

When the robot fired its laser at Ben, he quickly put his hands up blocking them beam, but the force behind it pushed him backwards. As he was straining to keep the beam from slipping he said to the robot "what comes around goes around, let's see how you like it you techno freak" before moving his hand and reflecting the laser to cut straight through the robot making it explode and fall other.

"Alright! Way to go Be- uh diamond headed guy!" Grandpa Max shouted almost slipping up before people started to look at him from on top of the tree he was on. Ben quickly did a victory dance which Max tried to tell him to stop before facing palming at his Grandson 's actions. Seeing what his Grandpa was doing, Ben quickly tried to look professional before running off leaving the other campers to wonder what he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so I hoped you enjoyed the second part of the chapter episode, remember to say whether I should release it so that the episodes are split across multiple chapters or if I should keep it to 1 chapter = 1 episode. I will continue to post this way till what would be the end of the third episode, if I do end up doing one chapter an episode I will fix it to be that way instead.**


	3. And Then There Were 10 - Part 3

**Disclaimer I don't own either Percy Jackson or Ben 10 those rights belong to Rick Riordan and Man of Action/ Cartoon Network respectively.**

* * *

><p><em>With Gwen &amp; Percy – During the fight<em>

"Percy! Percy! Where are you?!" Gwen shout looking around for Percy was somewhere close by, she heard a groan coming from up a head of so she ran faster towards the noise.

As she was running she suddenly broke into a clearing and in the centre was a small crate with Percy laying in it groaning. Quickly running up to him she got down to her knees and started to shake him awake, which earned her more groans from Percy before he finally awoke.

"Ugh what happened I remember being shot in the back and going air born but then I fell unconscious" Percy said dazed before realising that the robot was still somewhere around here, "wait, where is the robot? Did we beat it?" he asked quickly.

Before Gwen could reply they both heard the sound of an arrow being fired, acting quickly Percy slammed his palm onto the ground and grew crystals in front of them to block the arrow from hitting either of them.

Quickly Percy got out from behind the cover and had both his hands like finger guns; looking around the clearing he couldn't see anyone till he saw a glint of silver near the edges of the clearing up in the trees.

"Alright whoever you show yourselves, I don't want to hurt you" Percy yelled trying to get whoever that just shot at him to show themselves. What he didn't expect was a group of about 14 girls to walk out wearing silver parkas and holding silver bows, which were all pointed at him. The ages of the girls ranged varied from each girl but the youngest looked about 12 and the oldest looked about 18. He noticed that two of the girls wore silver circlets on their heads and he guess they were in charge.

"What are you monster? I haven't seen you or even heard about you before" The twelve year old sneered at him, she had long auburn hair which reached her back and silver eyes that looked like the moon. If Percy currently didn't have arrows pointed at him he would have laughed at the fact that a twelve year old was acting in charge of them.

"First off I'm not a monster I'm a human which can turn into 10 different alien and who are you guys? Err girls I mean" Percy said not putting down his hands, which he still held them like finger guns.

"You dare lie to us _creature_? No human can change their form and there are certainly no such things as aliens" the other girl with a circlet on her head sneered, in Percy's opinion she looked like a Persian princess with copper skin, long raven black hair tied up in a ponytail, and volcanic black eyes.

"Well seeing as I know for a fact that I'm human and I seem to be an alien and not a monster I just proved you wrong. You can ask my friend who one of you shot at when she was trying to help me." Percy said looking at all the girls, who went wide eyed at the fact that they almost harmed a maiden.

Taking that as her queue to come out from hiding, Gwen moved out from behind the crystal shield Percy had made to protect her and moved to hide behind Percy scared of the girls who were currently being rude to her friend.

When they group of girls saw Gwen some of the girl's eyes soften while others kept their bows trained on Percy. When the 12 year old saw the girl she lowered her bow and walked towards the girl.

"Girl you should come here away from that monster, we'll protect you from it" the younger girl said softly, trying to get Gwen out of the way so she wouldn't get hit if the monster attacked.

"Why would I leave my friend? Everything he's told you so far has been true including you nearly hitting me with an arrow when I was trying to wake him up, why should I trust you over someone who's protected me my entire life?" Gwen questioned sticking her head out from behind Percy.

This caused a lot of the girls in the clearing to go wide eyed at the fact that what this creature had said was said but before anyone could say anything Percy's ring suddenly started to beep and flash red.

"Oh not now" Percy whined when he heard the noise, "I won't be able to protect Gwen if I change" he continued and just as he finished his sentence he was enveloped in a bright red light and when it died down the girls all looked to see standing in the place of the diamond creature was a 10 year old boy with jet black windswept hair, sun-kissed skin and startling sea-green eyes.

"Who are you _boy_? What happened to that monster that was here?" the 12 year questioned harshly, glaring at the boy.

Sighing Percy put his hands up in surrender, "My name is Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, and I was that _Alien,_" he said putting emphasis on alien, "that you just saw, like I told you I can turn into 10 different alien forms." He finished explaining to the 12 year old again.

"Who are you people anyway? You don't normally see a group of girls hunting with bows and following a 12 year old girl" Gwen asked curious as to who these people are, she'd never heard of an all-girl hunting group that wears silver. The 12 year Old's expression at being questioned about her age, she quickly extended her senses towards the two to check if it was alright to tell or if she'd have to lie, when she sensed godly blood she sighed.

"My name is Artemis I am the Olympian Goddess of the Hunt, Maidenhood, Childbirth and the Moon and the girls with me are my hunters." The now dubbed Artemis said looking at the two who were giving her a weird look.

"How are the Greek gods still alive? Why are you the goddess of both childbirth and virginity? Wouldn't they counteract each other?" Gwen asked confused as to how Artemis could be a goddess, Percy decided to stay quiet because he knew a lot about Greek mythology and if this girl was speaking the truth she hates his kind.

"Yes legacy of Hecate, I am a Greek goddess and we have always been around we've just gone into hiding. Some gods and goddess still have children with mortals who are called demigods or half-bloods, someone in your family was a demigod child of Hecate and you seem to have a small amount of their powers." Artemis explained with a smile on her face when she was talking to Gwen, completely ignoring Percy.

"So I guess the hunt is technically her daughters, seeing as she's a virgin goddess" Percy muttered more to himself but he was heard by Gwen and Artemis who had walked in front of Gwen.

Artemis turned her head to face the boy, she hadn't bothered to pay much attention to him, but when he said that the hunters were her daughters and said she was a virgin goddess, something she hadn't mention, she began to wonder what else he knew.

"And why would you say that boy?" Artemis asked in her usual cold voice when talking to boys, but she was curious as to why this boy said this.

When Percy heard this he paled not realising that anyone had heard him seeing as he was hoping to keep the attention off of him. "I-uh said that because I've read the stories about you and how you were a virgin goddess and I when you said that these were your hunters you said it as if a mother was talking about her children." He said quickly hoping he hadn't offended one of the Olympian goddess he respected the most.

"Tell me boy how much do you know about the Greek mythological world?" Artemis said trying to know how much this boy knew.

"Well I read about most of the gods and goddess, which was after I got help with my dyslexia, because I found them very interesting, but out of all of them the ones that I found most interesting were the stories about you, Hestia, Hera and Athena Lady Artemis" Percy said not wanting to anger a goddess who would kill him.

"What do you mean got help with your dyslexia? And why were you interested in Hestia, Hera and I's stories the most?" Artemis asked confused at how this demigod cured his dyslexia.

"Well last year I went to the library to try study more about Greek mythology I met a woman there who had stormy grey eyes and black hair, she said she saw me trying and failing to read. At first when she saw me she seemed to hate me, but as we talked and I told her about how I respected a few of the Olympian goddess and I was trying to study them, she seemed to warm up to me. But as I was leaving she said she wanted to help with my dyslexia and since then I've been able to read English, Greek, Latin, and Japanese but only able to speak Greek and Latin fluently for some reason." Percy explained nervously because he never told anyone about the encounter before now.

Hearing this Artemis was surprised her sister had helped out this demigod, "where are you parents? And what are you doing in the middle of a forest?" she questioned, at the mention of his parents Percy's face darkened at the memory of what happened to his mother.

"My father left us before I was born apparently lost at seas according to my mother, he left my mother to marry a slob of a man who beat and abused me for four years of my life. My mother came home one night when he was drunk and he tried to murder us both" Percy said as tears started to come down at the memory of that night. "He almost did kill my mum but before she could I blanked out and when I awoke my mum was sitting above me and crying; we later moved away from our home to get away from the memories." Percy said as the tears came down at the memories he had tried suppressing. Gwen, not knowing about the abuse that her friend had endured before coming to Bellwood, hugged him as she also cried from what she had heard.

Artemis was livid that this child's step-father for abusing a woman and young child, growling silently she searched through his memories to see the full extent of what this child went through, and somehow she was even more angry at what she saw.

"And where is this vile male at now?" Artemis asked with the full intent of murdering this man for when he did to Percy.

"Dead" Percy whispered "Apparently when I blanked out I shifted the temperature of his blood from freezing cold to scorching hot for a while before making it so hot that it all evaporated from his body."

When Artemis heard this she was happy that this male was tortured before his death. When she heard about the blood she knew exactly who his parent was but wasn't sure how he was able to manipulate the blood.

"Perseus I believe you father was Poseidon, though I thought that he would of at least taken better care of his child, I guess I was wrong. But the part about blood I assume that happened when you were very angry towards this _Gabe_ person?" she got a nod in response "I believe that was your powers for being a son of Poseidon, though I never heard of one being able to control blood before." Artemis trailed off towards the end.

When Percy heard that he was a son of Poseidon he was surprised that Artemis hadn't killed him yet. "Artemis might I ask why you haven't tried to kill me or hurt me yet?" voicing his inner thoughts.

She looked at him strangely "Why would I try and kill you or hurt you? Yes you're a male but you seem to treat women with respect" she questioned not seeing what he was getting at.

Nervously Percy started to explain his reasoning, "well it's just I the stories I read about you say you have a strong disliking to males I thought it might have come from Orion a son of Poseidon who, according to stories was a friend, might have done something to women" by the end of it he had his hand near his watch in case he needed to defend himself.

Throughout his explanation Artemis grew angry at the memory of Orion and hated the fact that people believed that they were friends; he had only gained her attention for his hunter skills. She looked at the boy, who flinched at the angry expression on her face, though she wasn't angry at him she couldn't help but smirk.

"You should know that he just caught my interest with his hunting skills, I had no feelings for that vile excuse of a human." Artemis sneered, this action made Percy quickly apologise to her not wanting to die, which made the hunt and Artemis laugh.

"Now tell me Perseus tell me how did you acquire this ability to shift forms?" Artemis asked trying to figure the full extent to his powers

"I got it from a pod that fell from space early tonight, it held a watch which is on my wrist" Percy explained holding up his left wrist to show them.

"Would you be able to demonstrate how this works?" Artemis asked still both trying to figure out its pros and cons.

"Uhh I guess, but could you get your hunt to lower their bows? I have no intentions in attacking one of my favourite goddesses and her 'daughters'" Percy said not knowing if he was stepping out of line or not, after a minute of thinking Artemis decided on her answer.

"Girls lower your bow, this boy seems to show respect to women and promises to not attack me or my 'daughters'" Artemis announces with a smirk to see how the hunters react to being called her children.

"What do you mean 'daughters'? You are a virgin goddess you are not meant to have children" Zoë, Artemis' lieutenant said annoyed that this boy thought her mistress would break her oath.

"I didn't mean daughters as in flesh and blood, I meant her hunt who I assumed she saw as daughters or some sisters" Percy quickly explained not wanting to get onto their bad sides.

"Oh" was Zoë's response to think that this male thought her mistress would sleep with a male.

Snickering at her best friend's embarrassment Artemis quickly got back onto topic, "So will you show us now?"

Nodding his head Percy lifted up the watch and popped the ring up, slowly he turned the ring around looking for a different alien to use other that the 3 he's already used, he soon finds one that looks alright and press down the ring, getting enveloped in green light making the hunt and Gwen turn away, the only one able to look was Artemis who was fascinated with the way he change.

When the light died down in the place of Percy an alien around the height of a human child, it had white skin, a black and white head, white face, along with black shoulders and it had the fin-like growths on its heat. Its hands were large with 4 digits and its feet were merely stubs, it had gem-like orbs on its arm s and three button-like gems on its waist and it wore black overalls with the hourglass ring on its forehead.

When Percy finished his transformation he started to look at what his body was now, seeing what he was doing Artemis snapped her fingers making a mirror appear in front of him.

"Well I guess I have more than 10 then it seems" Percy said until he got these weird thoughts in his mind, telling him to separate and multiply. Wanting to see what these thoughts were talking about Percy tried thinking of his body dividing in two; soon a tearing noise could be heard in the opening as Percy created an exact copy of himself.

"Wow this is so cool" Percy1 said, "I know right imagine how stoked Ben will be when we show him this alien" Percy2 said, "I wonder if he has this alien?" Percy1 says striking a thinking pose, "Ahh whatever we can see later, now we should probably answer Lady Artemis' questions" Percy2 said before looking at both a shocked and slightly amused goddess.

"So Lady Artemis" "What over questions do you have?" Both Percy's spoke finishing one another's sentences, which amused and also annoyed a lot of the people there.

"First how did you know that this 'alien', as you say could duplicate?" Artemis questioned seeing as he didn't seem to know anything about this alien and he only got the device tonight.

"Well I just had these weird thoughts about how I could separate or multiply, so I decided to see what it was about" Percy1 explained, "yeah it's kinda weird, it's happened the other three times we've transform as well, we got thoughts of what we could do" Percy2 said looking at Percy1 before striking a thinking pose.

"Wait you actually got thoughts from that giant mutt you turned into earlier with Ben?" Gwen asked finally speaking again after going quiet.

"Wait you were one of those huge orange mutts we were hunting earlier?" Zoë asked surprise because they saw the two mutts earlier and went to investigate only to find that they had just seemed to disappear.

Scratching the back the their heads nervously their nodded, "yeah that was me and my friend playing around with this watch, it was our second transformation" Percy1 answered nervously that he'd get in trouble for ruining their hunt, "Sorry if we ruined one of your hunts" Percy2 added just as nervous.

Artemis was about to say something before something seemed to make her stop, sighing she looked at the two of them "It seems my hunt and I are required elsewhere, I would recommend staying respectful because if we meet again and heard otherwise you might not come out of that meeting human." Artemis said with an evil which made both Percy's and Gwen shiver in fear, "Alright girls, lets head go deal with these monsters for father" Artemis announced turning her back on Percy and Gwen before running to the edge of the forest where the rest of the hunt had already run off into.

Turning back to look at the two Artemis said, "Good luck in your training Perseus I hope you become one of the few good men in this world, we shall meet again soon than you think." And with those final words Artemis ran from tree to tree to catch up with her hunt.

Just as she left the ring on top of Percy's head started to beep before enveloping him in light, signalling that he timed out. Looking over at Gwen Percy said "We should probably head back now before your Grandpa freaks out" nodding her head they both quickly left to find the Rust Bucket.

* * *

><p><em>Outer space<em>

"Failure! Unbelievable! The puny earth beings that are keeping the omnitrixs from me will soon hang on my trophy wall" Vilgax yelled infuriated that someone was keeping him away from the ultimate weapon.

* * *

><p><em>Rust Bucket – Next Morning<em>

When Percy and Gwen had come back last night they decided not to talk about their little chat with the Olympian goddess and her hunt, and headed straight to bed as they both were extremely tired.

When they woke up they told Ben and the alien that Percy turned into and when they couldn't find it in his they tried to cheer him up saying that he'll probably have some he won't.

After having breakfast the Gwen and Percy moved out of Grandpa Max's field of view to try test out Percy's powers over water. Taking a bowl of water they sat down across from each other, Percy then raised right hand up and started to concentrate on trying to pull the water slowly up into his hands.

After a couple trail and errors Percy was able to get all the water in the bowl to form a baseball sized ball floating just above his palms. Deciding to try one better he split the ball into three golf ball sized balls and started to spin them around in his palm, before turning it into ice keeping them spinning. Looking up from his palm he grinned widely at Gwen's shocked face, who just watched the three golf balls spinning in his palm.

"Pretty cool, huh? Wonder what I could do after some training with these powers, might be able to help people even when I'm timed out" Percy said excited about the thought of having a backup plan in case the watch doesn't work.

Excited about the idea of seeing what else Percy could do Gwen quickly suggested about her helping research things and stuff to help with him in training his water powers, to which he quickly agreed on.

After checking the time the two head back and start to help Grandpa Max pack up the camp site, which he had already started to do. When they were nearly down they soon realised that wasn't with them.

"Where's Ben?" Grandpa Max questioned looking around as Gwen and Percy were putting stuff into the RV, "We haven't seen him since breakfast" Gwen said and Percy nodded in agreement from behind her.

As Percy was putting another bag away they suddenly heard a sonic boom coming from somewhere in front of them, suddenly dust flew up in their faces and when it cleared standing in front of them was a semi-armoured Velociraptor. It had black wheels on its feet and was wearing a helmet with a visor, when it came up you could see that it's face was blue with black lips and black stripes above and on the right side of its green eyes.

"Ben?" Grandpa Max asked the alien standing in front of them.

"Yep, check this out" Ben said before his visor went down again and he sped off picking up the rest of the stuff they needed to pack up and put away, before stopping in front of them "pretty fast huh?" he said once he stop. His watch then started beeping signalling a time out was about to happen, once he was back to normal he said "I think this will be the best summer ever"

"Absolutely" Grandpa said with one hand on his hips, "definitely going to be interesting, so where'd you go anyway?" Gwen asked trying to find out where he went to.

"Just had to take care of a couple of things before our vacation really got rolling" Ben said cryptically, when Percy heard he instantly knew where Ben went and burst out in laughter, which got him a strange look from Grandpa Max and Gwen.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for the third part of the first chapter, tell me if I should continue to split the episodes up into smaller bits and have them be released a bit quicker or if I should just keep one chapter be one episode to not have much confusion for it as to what's happening. I will be continuing posting the chapters like this till maybe after what would be the third episode.<strong>

**Also I should mention that Percy will 10 aliens to begin with and some of the will be the same as Ben's but there are others. Also he will have flying aliens and the reason i'm giving him them without Zeus shooting him out of the sky is because I'm using the theory that when he transforms his entire DNA structure is re-written, meaning when alien he has no connection to the godly world, and because of that Zeus doesn't have a reason to shot him down yet.**


	4. Washington BC

**Sorry guys for not uploading for a while but I'll be explaining why down below, anyways hope you enjoy the chapter it's longer than normal.**

**Disclaimer I don't own either Percy Jackson or Ben 10 those rights belong to Rick Riordan and Man of Action/ Cartoon Network respectively.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator<strong>_

Since the fight against the robot the group has moved on in there camping trip to Washington D.C whenever they stopped Percy and Gwen would sneak out and work on Percy's water powers, so far he could make water change from ice, to mist and back to normal water after a lot of effort and became very tired afterwards. He could also move ice the size of a basketball before it got to tiring to do, though he could keep ice the size of a baseball moving for about an hour before tiring.

After a while of playing around with the ice Percy found that he could keep the ice but change the temperature of it from being able to hold it with no discomfort to burning cold, so using this to his own his advantage he created two survival bracelets out of ice to control whenever. They tried to see if he could create his own water, but found that the best he could do before getting to tired was move the water molecules in the air to create a golf ball size ball of water, they had a few encounters with monsters since meeting with Artemis and her hunt, but with the constant moving of location it was hard for the monsters to track him down.

Currently they were on their way to Washington D.C and Percy and Gwen were in the back talking with each other while doing their own thing. Percy was playing in three golf ball sized ice balls while Gwen was looking more into Greek mythology to help make sure that Percy was prepared for anything that might come at them. They were suddenly brought from their conversation when they felt the Rust Bucket stop suddenly getting up and moving to the front they saw the reason they stopped was because of a building that had caught fire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person<strong>_

"Percy, Ben you should transform and try help out anyone that's stuck in there still or even put the fire out" Grandpa Max said from the driver's seat of the Rust Bucket.

"You can deal with the fire I'll deal with any people stuck inside" Percy said while looking down at his watch looking for something to get people out fast. As soon as he thought the word fast he knew what alien he had to change to, quickly switching to the alien Ben called XLR8.

Looking up he saw that Ben was ready to go as well so nodding they popped the rings of their watches up before slamming them down in Ben's case or pressing it down in Percy's and becoming enveloped in bright green lights.

When the light died down in the place of Ben was an alien made of lava and rock while his head seemed to be on fire who Ben insisted on calling Heatblast. In the place of Percy was a semi-armoured velociraptor with black wheels on its feet and wearing a helmet that covered its face.

Without missing a beat Percy ran out of the Rust Bucket and straight into the burning building, racing from room to room searching for people that were still stuck inside the building. On the first floor he was able to find a young girl who was cowering in the corner of what seemed to be her room, there was fire blocking the door out. Acting fast he quickly ran in and grabbed the girl before racing out and putting her down on the side walk then running back into the building to search before anyone knew what happened.

By the time he got to the top floor to search Ben had saved a mother and son from being crushed by parts of the roof that had become unstable. Acting quickly he grabbed the two and dropped them off on the side walk and made sure they were ok before going in to tell Ben he could absorb the fire now without worry. Having heard he was good to go Ben started to absorb all the flames that are within the apartment building while Percy ran out of the building and into the Rust Bucket.

"Percy the fire was just a distraction you need to go and tell Ben before trying to stop the robbers" Gwen said frantically before Percy ran back out of the Rust Bucket. He saw Ben crouched down by the kid he had saved before; he seemed to be looking at the cards within the child's hands.

"Yo dude, we gotta move the fire was a distraction for robbers," Percy said before zipping off towards the getaway car.

"Uhh, I knew that" Ben said before standing up and was about to start running after Percy when the Rust Bucket pulled up in front of him with Gwen holding the door open waving him inside. Once Ben had gotten and seated himself in the front seat, which started burning as soon as he sat down.

While all that was happening Percy had found the criminals and was keeping his distance from them till he could form an idea. Suddenly an idea came to his mind and he raced back to the Rust Bucket that was coming up behind him and grabbed some rope before running out and pulled up beside the car and quickly pulled out both the passenger and the driver.

Before the robbers even knew what was happening they found themselves on the side walk tided up to a lamp post with their car slowly rolling to a stop just in front of them. After the criminals were tied up Percy rushed back to the others just as the ring started to flash and beep, indicating that he was about to shift back, and just as he stopped in the RV his body burst with red light and he changed back into plain old Percy.

Before anyone could say anything more Ben was also burst into red light changing back to normal before jumping out of the chair yelping in pain from sitting on the scorching hot seat. This caused everyone there to start laughing at him as he lay on the ground holding his butt as he stuck it up into the air.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Washington D.C<em>

The next morning in a street somewhere in Washington, a plump middle age man wearing a business suit was knocking on the door of an apartment with a sign hang over it which read **DR. ANIMO**.

"Yo Animo I know you're in there! Open up!" the man shouted as he tried to get the attention of the resident living within the building. Seeing that he was going nowhere with this approach he pulled out the spare key he had for the apartment and unlocked the door.

When he opened the door he was greeted to a room filled with animal cages and habitats that held a wide arrange of animals in them. As he got deeper into the apartment building the stench of the place suddenly reached his nose, scrunching his nose up he said "phew it smells like a zoo in here" before getting back to find Animo. What he didn't notice was the shadow of a person slowly sneaking up behind him as he looked into a tank which held a frog within.

When the person sneaking was behind him the man looking in the tank, the man suddenly felt a presence behind him; turning around he let out a small yell from being startled by the person behind him. The person was a man with long white hair and yellow tinted skin and was wearing a grey singlet and a brown vest with the sleeves torn off it, along with brown pants with the legs tucked into the gumboots he was wearing.

"How did you get in?" the yellow skin man asked the man in front of him who was a startled at the moment.

"Pass key, I am still your landlord remember; maybe not since your rent is six months passed due" the landlord stated while he fixed up his tie. At hearing this, the yellow skinned man raised an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes at his landlord.

"All my funds go into my research," the man said before yelling "now get out! You're disturbing me" pointing to the door and getting back to his work.

The landlord looked around the apartment he was in before looking back at Animo "humph, looks like you were disturbed a long time before I got here pal. Listen doc you and your furry freaks are out on the street unless you pony up the green" the landlord said looking at the man, now identified as Dr Animo, and holding out his hand.

"Pony up. Interesting choice of phrases," Animo said as he picked up the frog that was in the tank next to him and setting it on the floor in front of him. "You must be an animal lover, then you're gonna love this." He said pulling out what looked like a paster drainer with two horns on the front, which glowed red at the ends, and earmuffs. He also seemed to have taken off his vest and strapped a circular device with a dial on it to his chest.

Seeing this, the land lord just burst out it to laughter at how stupid it looked on him, "what's that, you a member of the moose lodge or something?" He chuckled at the sight in front of him.

"This is my Transmodulator" Animo said seriously pointing to the device on his chest, "stage one, it creates and accelerates mutations at the genetic level. Observe" as he finished he grabbed the dial on his chest and turned it to the left and you could hear the noise of it starting up. Suddenly red electricity started to go up the two horns at the front till the reach the top and the two started to connect, before shooting towards the frog that was still on the floor in front of him.

When the frog was hit with the two red electrical beams it was suddenly surrounded in a dome of it before it started to grow bigger. When the light stopped the frog had grown till its head nearly reached the ceiling, it had also grown a second set of eyes and horns on both sides of its head.

When the landlord saw this he started to scream before the frog leaned forward and snatched the man into his mouth trapping him inside the slimy prison and muffling his screams.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you, sounds like you have a frog in your throat" Animo said chuckling as he watched the landlord try and escape the frogs mouth, "or is that the other way round." He was now laughing harder at his own joke that he made.

The frog seeming to think the person within its throat had had enough spat him out with enough force that he came out and hit the wall in front of the frog covered in a slimy substance and knocked him out when he hit the floor.

Pulling out a newspaper article the doctor looked at it before saying "so close to having what is rightfully mine. All I need is a few lousy components to finish my work" Animo said scrunching up the article in his fist, when suddenly an ad for a new shopping market came on his television. "Ah just what the doctor order" Animo said after hearing the things he could get at the mega mart.

* * *

><p><em>With the Gang<em>

Inside the new mega mart, Percy and the gang were currently grabbing some items from the shop before heading out on the road again. As they passed the cereal aisle Ben suddenly perked up and walked down the aisle before stopping in front of sumo snacks cereal.

"Sumo slammer cards cool" Ben said before bring his head up and hummed as he got an idea.

"Only canned octopus, huh I thought this store prided itself on wide selection Grandpa Max said currently holding a can of octopus. "Ah Grandpa no offense could we have a normal dinner for once? You know one that doesn't involve stirred friend tentacles?" Gwen asked as she stood next to Percy who had his arm over her shoulder, which made Percy chuckle at the fact that it was pointless to try ask that

"Heh nonsense, now where do you suppose they keep the sheep's bladder?" Max said before pushing the trolley further into the store. Before Percy and Gwen could follow him there was a loud noise and a flash of green light behind them, suspicious of what it was the decided to go to the noise.

As they reached the cereal aisle they saw that it was trashed with cereal boxes everywhere, when they walked down it trying to find Ben they found a box of sumo snacks shaking side to side with a small voice coming from within it "oh man another red card".

Grabbing the box Gwen dug her hand into the box trying to grab Ben who they had guessed was currently inside. "Gotcha, what are you doing?" Gwen said as she pulled out a small grey alien with bug eyes and wearing a white jumpsuit with black strips on it.

"Ahh looking for the gold sumo slammer card duh" Ben said as if it was completely obvious to everyone. "We're supposed to use our powers to help people not find some stupid trading card" Percy scolded Ben who was in Gwen's grip when the suddenly heard someone behind them cleared their throat making them panic and Gwen hide Ben behind her back.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" a middle age store clerk asked, thinking fast Percy quickly came up with a lie. "It wasn't us we were walking past when we saw all this here, we were about to go find someone that worked here to inform you of this mess" Percy lied smoothly and Gwen just nodded in response not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Humph sorry then, I just turned the corner to see you two standing there and thought you were the people that did it." The store clerk said before turning around and walking off to find management to inform them of this incident.

Once the man was out of earshot they both sighed in relief that they didn't have to pay for all the cereal. Gwen turned to face Percy and tilted her head to the side, "how'd you come up with that lie so quick?" she asked impressed he got them out of trouble quickly.

"Don't know just came to me" Percy said as he shrugged his shoulders. They both then turned to the true perpetrator of the crime, who was sweating under the glares he was getting from them both.

"You owe us big time" they said in unison, before Gwen dropped Ben on the floor and a few moments later he changed back to normal. They both left Ben on the floor to go find Grandpa Max and inform him of what Ben had done, while Ben walked over to a cereal box and grabbed it before following the two.

When Ben reached the others he saw Gwen with Percy's arm over her shoulder standing behind Grandpa Max staring and shaking her head in disbelief at what her cousin had done and didn't even looked guilty. Grandpa Max had heard about what Ben had done and was thankful that, even though Percy had to lie, he didn't have to pay for a trolley worth of cereal if Ben had got caught.

"Ben, now I can appreciate how much this card means to you; but don't you think you're getting a little obesest?" Grandpa Max said, trying to get Ben to see the error of his way.

"Maybe you're right Grandpa, I don't deserve a gold sumo slammer Card," Ben said looking down in shame "I mean it's not like I helped rescue people from a burning building or anything like that." Ben continued, looking up at the others trying to prove his point. Annoyed with his attitude Gwen got out from underneath Percy's arm and walked over to Ben giving him a small glare.

"Super hero guilt, pretty low" Gwen said with a small glare at Ben's current behaviour, "besides it was Percy that saved most of the people in there you just help put out the fire." Gwen reminded him before walking back to Percy.

"Well he did save one family before I got them" Percy said trying to help his friend out but all he got was a glare from Gwen. Sighing he decided to help Max with the shopping so they could get back on the road quicker.

As they were looking for more supplies Ben noticed a display case that had a complete set of sumo slammer cards in it. Looking at the cards with awe, he walked towards it, "whoa, sumo slammer cards a complete set" Ben said looking at the cards in the display case.

Seeing that they probably wouldn't be able to drag Ben away from the case Grandpa Max proposed an idea, "how about we check out the pet compartment" Grandpa Max suggested and started to head in that direction, shortly followed by Percy and Gwen.

"Please tell us we aren't looking for our dinner Grandpa Max" Percy said with amusement laced in his voice as they caught up with Gwen's Grandpa, who simply chuckled at the joke but didn't deny the claim.

When they got there Percy and Gwen started to look at pet some of the animals that the mega mart had up for sale, while Grandpa Max looked at his list trying to see what else they would need to get. All focusing in their own worlds they didn't hear the sound of the mega marts wall being blown open or feel the tremble as something big made its way towards them.

They were suddenly brought back to reality by a loud bang from behind and when they turned around they were surprised to see a man with a strange contraption on his head, which looked suspiciously like a pasta drainer, riding a huge mutated frog. Before they could react the horns on his helmet suddenly started to buzz with red electricity, which connected between the two horns, and shot out towards them.

Actin on instinct Grandpa Max dive to one side while Percy tackled Gwen the other side, out of the way of the electricity. They both heard a thump as they looked up to see the hamster they were looking at before had been mutated into something bigger and more predatory like. Suddenly in the background they saw another beam of electricity hit the bird cage behind the hamster and suddenly the bird grew in size.

"Arise to your full potential my pets" Dr Animo chanted to his two newest mutated pets. As Grandpa Max, Gwen and Percy all started to back up; Percy jumped into a side aisle and looked down at the device on his wrist to select an alien to use. Deciding to go with random her stopped on one then slammed down the ring, not bothering to see who he selected.

He was quickly enveloped in green light and when the light died down in his place was a humanoid werewolf like creature with light grey, which border lined silver, fur and a long flowing mane which was a darker shade of grey. He also had a large bushy tail the same colour as his mane, three sharp claws on each hand and foot, and his eyes and inside of his mouth were silver in colour.

Quickly getting into action Percy jumped in between Gwen and Grandpa Max and the mutated hamster that was trying to corner them. Acting on instinct Percy opened his mouth as if to yell and was surprised as his jaws divide into four sections and shot an ultrasonic howl which was silver in colour. When it slammed into the hamster it was launched down an aisle and before it could get up, Percy rushed to the end of the line of aisles and let out another ultrasonic howl and toppled the shelfs on top of the hamster.

Percy stood back a bit a watched to hamster before heading in front of it a letting out a howl loud enough to knock it unconscious. Stepping back to admire his handy work he was interrupted by Dr Animo yelling at him "Young fool you cannot stop me; I Dr Animo, will turn Washington D.C into Washington B.C" before jumping on his mutated bird and flying out the glass ceiling, closely followed by his.

As they were looking up they noticed a heap of people were crowding around Percy.

"You saved the store, if there is anything I can do to repay you, anything you want" the store clerk from before told Percy wanting to repay him for his help.

"Ahh no thank you I just did it because it was the right thing to do" Percy said holding his hands up in surrender before he heard the ring on his chest start beeping, "Ahh sorry got to run have a good day" Percy frantically said before letting out a subsonic howl which launched him out the hole Animo had made and ran towards the direction of the Rust Bucket. But before he could make it to the edge of the roof he timed out and changed back into normal.

Sighing he willed the ice bands on his wrists to turn into a platform big enough for him to stand on before having it lower him to the ground just out front of the Rust Bucket, which he found was locked. Sighing he sat down on the ground and leaned against the Rust Bucket and started to play around with the ice that he constantly had around his wrist. When he heard footsteps coming in his direction he quickly reformed the ice into survival bracelets and put them on his right wrist.

Getting up he saw the others walking over to him with either an annoyed or relieved expression, Ben having an annoyed one for some reason while Max and Gwen were relieved that he was alright. When they got to the Rust Bucket, Gwen rushed forward and enveloped Percy in a big hug thanking him for protecting her and her Grandpa.

Once they had unlocked the RV Grandpa Max and Ben went and set up in the front seat while Percy and Gwen sat at the table intending to do more research on this Animo character. When everyone was seated Max sped of out of the car park and into the direction they saw Animo fly of two.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of searching they were able to find Animo and had kept up with him for the next hour until the sun had descended and the moon had started to rise. Unfortunately they were on the constant move because Animo hadn't seemed to have stopped flying to where ever he was headed.<p>

In the Rust Bucket everyone was doing their own thing as they chased down Dr Animo, Ben was silently moping about not being able to get the gold sumo slammer card, Gwen was currently sitting on Percy's lap while he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her safe as they were currently on Gwen's laptop trying to research about Animo while Grandpa Max was driving with a smile on his face.

"Ahh just like the good old days, before I retired" Max sighed in content as he remembered his old days as a plumber.

"So what kind of plumber were you Grandpa?" Gwen asked looking up from her computer for the first time since opening it to see her Grandfathers reply.

"Ahh Uhh a darn good one" Grandpa Max stuttered out caught off by the question, "Ahh Ben what's the matter?" Max asked trying to change the subject and saw how depressed his Grandson looked.

"I'm just annoyed by the fact that I couldn't help Percy out today," Ben sulked looking out the window "why couldn't the watch recharge fast enough to allow me to help those people and go cereal diving"

When everyone heard the first part they started to believe that Ben had realized his mistake, but as soon as they heard him continue they sighed knowing that he hadn't learned anything from the encounter.

"Ben the watch isn't just something that you can use for your own personal use all the time, what would you have done. What if Percy wasn't there? Or his watch for some reason wasn't working? You'd have already used your charge doing something irresponsible and endangered the rest of us." Grandpa Max took a breath before continuing "you need to learn when you should and shouldn't use the watch so that you don't get stuck trying to run away because you're out of charge." Grandpa Max finished lecturing Ben.

"Huh bingo" Gwen said from where she was sitting on Percy's lap, "five years ago was a promising researcher in veterinary science, but it turned out he was doing all these twisted genetic experiments where he was mutating animals and when he didn't win some award some award he flipped out" Gwen informed them, "anything about this sound familiar Ben" she teased him.

"Aww lay off him he tried his best" Percy said trying to make Ben feel better; Gwen just huffed and leaned back into his chest getting comfy.

Grandpa Max looked out the side window to see that the mutated bird that they were following flew out of sight between buildings.

"Lost it, he could be going anywhere in Washington D.C" Grandpa Max said annoyed to have lost him so easily.

"Or Washington B.C" Gwen added, remembering what the crazed doctor had said before. Suddenly Percy gasped, "That's it, I know where he's going" he said with a look of realisation on his face.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of driving you the gang outside the national history museum, in front of a hole leading into the museum along with a big bird feather near it, which Percy picked up to look at.<p>

"Something tells me we're on the right track" Grandpa Max said from the back of the group when he saw the bird feather that Percy was holding. Nodding his head Percy lead headed inside the museum to find the crazed scientist.

As they headed inside they started to hear vicious growls coming from around them. Coming to a stop they started to look around till both Percy and Gwen's eyes landed on red eyes that seemed to be coming from the shadows around them.

"You guys go get I'll handle these puppies" Percy said grinning slightly to himself remembering the sound that the hellhounds that attacked him before sounded like. Seeing that he was waiting for them to leave the other three headed deeper into the after giving their good lucks to him.

As soon as they were out of site felt the familiar tug in his gut that he got whenever he played with ice on his wrist. Using his power over water he formed a three foot long sword from the bracelets on his wrist, though it drained him of some of his strength.

Placing the sword in front of him Percy got ready for the hellhounds to strike first. Sensing their food was going to fight back the five hellhounds slightly smaller than grizzly bears bounded out of the shadows straight towards the demigod thinking it would be a simple kill.

As soon as the first hellhound came within reach, Percy sliced its head clean from its shoulders before jumping backwards to avoid the others from catching him. When the other hellhounds noticed that one of their own had been died they started to and looked straight at Percy with glowing towards, which made him suppress a shudder.

Again the remaining four hellhounds charged Percy trying to get him off guard. Before they reached him though changed to sword into a five tendrils of ice and had four of them surge towards the incoming hellhound's heads, while the last one floated around him.

The three closest to him were caught by surprise when the ice tendrils came at them and were unable to dodge as the ice pierced their skulls and killed them instantly. The last one though was able to dodge the ice but not without its back right leg. Before he could send the last tendril of ice through its head the watch started to flash a yellow colour.

Bringing his arm up to look at what was happening he was surprised when a light suddenly shot out of the watch and seemed to scan the hellhound in front of him, and just as quick as it appeared the light disappeared leaving the watch flashing yellow before ending on green. Shaking his head he shot the last tendril of ice at the monster while turning away still looking at the device on his wrist as it showed him a new form with looked a lot like a hellhound.

Shrugging he ran deeper into the museum to try and find the others to see if they needed help. He found it funny when he came across who he assumed was Ben as a large red four armed alien leaning against the wall with two hands while the other two covered his mouth like he was going to hurl.

He decided to find Gwen and Max since he assumed they were with Animo, but as he ran into the next room he was shocked to see the mad doctor riding on top of a Tyrannosaurus Rex out of the museum, but before he could say anything the mutated bird from before grabbed his shirt with one of its talons and Gwen with the other and flew out of the hole left by Animo and his T-Rex.

"Ben!" Grandpa Max shouted when he saw both Percy and Gwen being kidnapped by the oversized bird.

Instantly Ben ran into the room through and followed after the bird with a huge leap, allowing for him to grab hold of some of the feathers on the bird, making the bird screech in pain.

"No bye, bye for you" Ben said as the bird tried to shake him off.

While this was happening Percy was trying desperately to try and select and alien but he was moving around so much that it became hard to actually see what he was doing. Unfortunately for Ben the watch started to time out just as he lost his grip on the bird, making him plummet straight to the street below.

A couple seconds after he landed the watch timed out and he was left in the middle of the crater he just caused. He looked up at the bird that was flying away with his cousin and best friend in horror, "Gwen! Percy!" he yelled reaching out to them.

Back with Gwen and Percy, Gwen was shouting at Percy to pick an alien already and save them both. In Percy's defense he hasn't been able to check out all his aliens with the fact that he's been training his powers lately and they were always moving and he didn't know how big any of his aliens were.

Finally out of a fit of frustrations Percy slammed the dial of the watch down hoping for the best. As he was he started to feel the changes that happened to him whenever he transformed, he started to feel the usual rush he got when the instincts of that alien came to him.

When the light died down in Percy's place was a creature wearing what looked like a blue robe with black on the edges and a hood. It had large silver eyes and whenever he seemed to breath mist would come out, like if someone breathed on a cold winter's day. **(A/N: Big Chill with Silver eyes)**

"Well this is cool" Percy said as he looked at what his body and how it looked. Before Gwen could say anything though, he suddenly disappeared from sight, but when he did the talon that was previously holding him was suddenly encased within a block of ice.

Unready for the sudden weight of the ice around leg the bird dipped towards the ground before regaining balance and getting back up higher. Gwen was looking around frantically for where Percy had disappeared to and let out a scream in surprise when something grabbed her out of the birds grasp and carried her a bit of the distances away. When she looked to see what grabbed her, she was relieved to see it was Percy who now looked like a big, blue humanoid moth.

"Thanks for that Percy, but shouldn't we get back to Grandpa and Ben?" Gwen asked as Percy held her from under her armpits.

"Just let me put bird beak on ice first so he doesn't attack anymore people first" Percy said with the best smirk he could as his current alien. When he received a questioning look from her which only made his smirk grew. As he looked towards the mutant bird flying at them he leaned his head back slightly as he breathed in deeply before his head quickly leaned forwards as he exhaled a cold mist straight at the bird and completely covered the bird.

When the mist dissipated the bird was completely covered in a block of ice and was now falling towards the street below. Fortunately for them when the ice did hit the road it didn't smash completely.

Percy quickly flew back down to the ground and set Gwen down before sending another blast of cold mist over the block of ice, making sure the ice would hold for longer. Before Percy could fly off again with Gwen the Rust Bucket suddenly came to a stop behind them and both Grandpa Max and Ben came running out of it.

"Guys we know where Animo is headed" Ben said as he came up to them both before looking at Percy's alien form and his jaw dropped, "aww man why do you get the cool guys" Ben whined, which brought a laugh from both Gwen and Percy at the irony of that statement.

"Well Ben since you seem to know where we're going why don't you get transform to a flying alien or do I need to carry you there" Percy teased his best friend, who quickly turned quickly selected an alien and slammed the dial down.

When the light died down in Ben place was an alien bug with four insect-like flat legs and two arms, whose hands are human-style and what looked like black gloves on it. He had four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in colour and were directly linked to his big black head.

As Percy was about to say something the stench from Ben suddenly hit them and made them all almost gag at the smell coming from him. "What? I don't smell that bad do I?" Ben asked when he saw their reactions and sniffed his armpits and didn't smell anything wrong.

"Let's just go already" Percy said as he took off into the air quickly followed by Ben, who quickly took the lead to where Animo was headed.

* * *

><p>When they reached the science institute they saw that Animo was already there making a speech on how he deserved the award he was currently holding. Getting into action Ben went to save the scientist while Percy went intangible and started to freeze the reincarnated T-Rex by passing through it.<p>

"What-what is happening?!" Animo yelled as he saw his creation seeming to just start freezing over out of nowhere.

"What's happening Doc is your creature is being frozen and you're about to be thrown in jail" Percy said as he reappeared to Animo's left making him jump and fall off his now frozen T-Rex, but not before Percy grabbed the Transmodulator on top of his head and pulled it off.

"Would you do the honors Ben?" Percy said throwing the helmet to Ben who was flying behind him. Ben smirked as he grabbed the device before throwing onto the ground below them, smashing the device onto the ground destroying it as it sent out a red pulse, reversing the effects of what it had previously done.

With the ice the two watched as the T-Rex's flesh and muscle disintegrated within the ice and all that remained was the skeleton which stayed intact because of the ice surrounding it. Seeing that their job was done they both flew out of the collapsing building bring Animo with them to make sure he wasn't trapped or killed from the debris.

When they made sure that Animo's wasn't going anywhere they flew around the corner before they timed out and changed back to normal midair and fell onto their butts. As they waited for the Rust Bucket to show up, Ben decided to go get something from Animo as a sort of trophy for what they did.

By the time Ben came back with the chest piece Gwen and Grandpa Max had arrived in the Rust Bucket. Deciding it was best for them to wait to make sure that the police came to get Animo they all waited in the Rust Bucket doing separate things. Ben went off to mess around with the watch, while Grandpa Max went to find a box for Ben's collection at the latter's request. As for Gwen and Percy, the former was sitting in the latter's lap while she used her laptop to do some more research about their heritage.

When the police finally arrived it was nearly dawn and Percy and Gwen had fallen asleep together in the back while on Gwen's computer. When Max saw them asleep he first smirked before taking the laptop away to avoid breaking it and did his best to lay them down so they would be more comfortable, this result in Gwen laying her head on Percy's chest while also snuggling closer to Percy.

When the police left with Animo both Ben and Grandpa Max went to get some sleep before heading off, as they had hardly any that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so like I said before sorry for the delay the last couple of weeks have been busy for me with exams and stuff going on, I've also been getting side tracked with other story ideas which I may or may not post, depends on what I decided to do with these ideas. I've been working on one of them recently, which is why this one was so delayed, and will hopefully have it released soon-ish.<strong>

**Anyways I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
